Thoughts of a Weasley Twin
by Writa
Summary: The thoughts of a twin in love. If there are no reviews its a oneshot but if you like I can flesh it out a bit more. Ciao
1. Part Ein

**Thoughts of a Weasley Twin  
**

Writa: Possible one-shot but if I get encouraging reviews I will continue it. Review s'il vous plait?

* * *

Looking out from the window of his old bedroom he saw her. She was in the backyard with Harry; he said something that made her laugh. Her laugh was beautiful, like silver bells. He loved to hear her laugh, he loved her smile, and he loved her…well everything about her really. 

Aw heck he was just completely head over heels in love with her.

Which would do him no good he mused.

There are numerous reasons why he shouldn't love Hermione and even more as to why he would never have a chance with her. She was his little brothers best friend for one, and for another he knew Harry was going to ask her out.

Harry had confessed as much when they had all met up at the shop yesterday and had consumed numerous alcoholic beverages in celebration to Harry and Ron graduating, Hermione had declined to join them.

That is of course if he hasn't asked her already he thought glumly.

Geez, when he thought about it he just wanted to pound Harry in to the ground, screw the wand waving. Maybe he should join one of those anger management classes Hermione was talking about the other day, or he could admit himself into the St. Mungo's psychiatric ward or whatever they called it.

He took one last look at the happy pair, just as he did so Hermione kissed Harry's cheek. He felt his eyes misting over. This was ridiculous, he hadn't cried in years and never over a girl.

'She's the girl you love' a little voice whispered in his head.

He silenced it abruptly and drew the ragged curtains closed. "She doesn't feel the same way." He said out loud trying to convince himself to get over her.

'How would you know? You've never asked.'

Damn stupid inner voice. Didn't know what it was saying. What girl would pick a Weasley over the famous and much sought after Harry Potter?

'A very special one.'

I need a drink he decided abruptly, and instantly apparrated to the flat he shared with his brother, planning to drown his sorrows.

* * *

The word of the day is short, meaning not long and describing this rather well. ) 

Au revoir!


	2. Part Deux

**Thoughts of a Weasley Twin**

Writa: Yay! 5 whole reviews! Thankyou, Arigato, Merci…coughcough you guys get the idea.

Thank you to **Avanell, threepastmidnight, Pauly-85, an LDS dazed and confused** and last but not least to **Elbareth-Gilthoniel.** You guys are the best!

In part two the identity of the twin is revealed so that should answer **Elbareth **and **12:03's** question. P.S I don't mean to offend with that I am just a lazy typist. 

Enjoy.

* * *

Whoever said crying makes you feel better was either lying or delusional. He didn't feel any better, to the contrary now he feels a lot worse. Pounding headache, gritty eyes and a sore throat. Of course that could just be the after effects of consuming way too much Fire-whiskey in one sitting.

Time for one of those foul smelling, foul tasting, wonderfully effective potions of his. Thank Merlin for Professor Hecate's Extra-Strength Hangover Cure. A bottle of which is kept in every young wizards kitchen cupboard.

**

* * *

****In The Kitchen

* * *

**

"Greetings, twin of mine. So glad you decided to join the land of the alive and sober." Fred grinned offering a cup of Professor Hecate's Extra-Strength Hangover Cure. "Even if you do look like death warmed up."

He was torn between thanking Fred for the potion or throttling him for being so bloody cheerful. He chose the third option, opting to gulp down the thick green liquid as quickly as possible. Yuck, this stuff tasted worse every time he drank it.

"Feeling human yet?"

He glared a Fred menacingly

"Guess not."

George glared at his brother for a little longer, but he couldn't stay mad at Fred. His symptoms were disappearing and he felt much better toward the world as a whole.

All his symptoms were gone, except of course for the heavy weight in his chest. Guess that one wasn't Fire-whiskey induced after all.

"Well my head has stopped hurting."

"How 'bout your heart? Did the Fire-whiskey numb you enough that you can't feel that anymore?"

"What?" When the Heck had Fred gotten so bloody damn perceptive?

"As if I didn't have enough clues to figure it out already. You looked about ready to hex Harry where he stood drunken and wavering when he let on his plan about asking Hermione out."

He thought he had hidden it pretty well. Not well enough apparently. No use denying the truth now, he'd been found out.

"Was I that obvious?"

"I'm your brother, your twin, and there isn't much about you that escapes my notice. Don't reckon any one else is on to you except maybe Ginny, she has always been too cluey for our own good."

So Fred knows and possibly Ginny, not of the good. Fred will keep his lip zipped, but Ginny? She and Hermione are as close as sisters, meaning they probably tell each other everything, just like Fred and me do, well most of the time.

Just wonderful.

* * *

The word of the day is crazy, meaning insane and describing the author rather well.

Review s'il vous plait.

Au revoir.


	3. Part Twoi

**Thoughts of a Weasley Twin **

**Writa:** 9 more reviews yippee! I am sorry to take so long with this but I went away for the long weekend and it took awhile for the muse faeries to visit. **Eruphadriel** I do indeed watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer good observation there. **Pauly-85** yes that is plenty of persuasion, thanks for a giggle. And to all the other wonderful people thanks for taking the time to review.

This is something a little different, **12:03** asked for a little Herm/George interaction. I tried but I couldn't write it from Georges mind so just to be nice and confusing this is set in Ginny's mind.

Also I am thinking of doing Hermione's side of the story separately. I have even written the first chapter. Lol. Anyone want me to post it?

Go forth and read!

* * *

At The Burrow in Ginerva Weasley's bedroom, sitting on her bed, two young girls were talking. One of these girls was Ginny Weasley and the other was her best friend/sister-in-spirit Hermione Granger.

"The git otherwise known as Harry Potter definitely needs his head checked." Stated Hermione

"Why?" That is the love of her life Hermione is talking about his head is just fine, all that dark messy hair and those eyes…

"Yesterday he bloody asked me out."

"You? What did you say?" Her crush asked her sister out? Oh the bitter ironies of life.

"He is my best friend so I was nice about it. Essentially I told him no, never going to happen he is like a brother to me."

She released a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

"Even if I did fancy Harry. I wouldn't do that to you, at the very least you have first dibs on him." Hermione laughed.

Sometimes it is good to have a sister that she can spill her guts to. Someone who knows all her secrets, listens when she needs to vent, and provides hugs and tissues when life gets too hard.

"You don't fancy Harry?" She is just making sure

"Nope. Hey didn't we cover this?"

She ignored the last part. "So who do you fancy?"

"Don't laugh." Why would she laugh? It's a serious question.

"I wont, I promise"

"George."

"My brother?" What in the name of chocolate! When did that happen? She thought Hermione almost disliked the twins, what with their ditching of school and all of their 'dangerous' products. Which reminded her she was out of Doxy Drops.

(A/n: Doxy Drops are something you put in drinks to change the colour. The twins use it to spike drinks because it has the added effect of making the drinks treated with it mildly alcoholic. This is a side effect known only to a few 'select' people.)

"Yeah."

"Why George? Fred is identical."

"Because George is…"

She stopped listening. Oh that was a very silly thing to say. Now Hermione is going to go on and on for ages about George. The funny thing is, she is pretty sure that George fancies Hermione. Of course she was only basing that on the observation that whenever George was anywhere near Hermione he seemed to have trouble with coherent speech and that when he wasn't around Hermione some inner light seemed to just switch off.

This would appear to be a situation that called for one of her favourite hobbies…

Match-making.

Later that evening Mrs. Weasley suggested that all eight of them eat out in the backyard since it was… 'Such a fine evening.'

(Percy still isn't speaking to his family and they aren't speaking to him. Bill is in the middle of some sort of secret project for Gringotts and is stuck in Mongolia, and Charlie is on his honeymoon and is 'NOT TO BE DISTURBED!' Incidentally his wife's name is Fleur.)

By sheer chance (A/n: the author decreed it must be so.) Hermione and George are seated next to each other at the table. Ginny is seated across from Hermone in the perfect position to observe her two lovesick victims…uh patients.

At one point about mid-way through the meal both Hermione and George reached for the potato salad at the same time and their hands brushed. Both whipped back their hands, went as red as Georges hair and mumbled 'Sorry.'

She could barely contain her laughter. It was soooo cute and amusing to watch.

They did the same thing not five minutes later when reaching for the garlic bread. This time she couldn't contain her laughter and attempted to hide it with a coughing fit. This in turn caused Harry to look over in a concerned manner ask if she was okay.

Her knees turned to water. Darn she was glad the was sitting down otherwise she might have embarrassed herself.

As Hermione and George blushed and fumbled their way through dinner Ginny thought of a plan.

All she needed was a little Veritaserum and a 'partner in crime' so to speak. Her eyes fell to one Harry James Potter.

Perfect.

* * *

Is this too Harry and Ginny focused? Also if anyone wants to read my other stories…**hinthint**

The word of the day is pneumooultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis, merely because it is the longest word I can spell and thus the amount of letters might make up for taking so long to update.

Review s'il vous plait.


	4. Part Quatre aka Le Fin!

**Thoughts of a Weasley Twin**

**By Writa

* * *

**

Thank you, to** pinkflamingo, The Mad Hatter** and once again **Pauly**! You guys reviewed and thus made me happy. I think this may be the last part.

* * *

About a week later George is just walking up to the door of the Burrow when he hears hushed voices, being the incredibly nosy person he is, he stops to listen for a bit. Besides there could be some good blackmail material revealed.

"Harry you passed your NEWT's in potions right?"

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"How's about helping me cook up a truth potion?"

Why in the Marauders name would Ginny need a truth potion?

"Ginny that is dangerous stuff! Why in Merlins name would you want a truth potion?"

"To help Hermione."

Hermione needs help? What's wrong? He'll help!

"I don't follow you…" Harry is getting really confused

"Well Hermione is in love with this guy…."

George stops listening, his head starts spinning. Hermione is in love? He walks away from the house all intention of entering totally banished.

Could Ginny be wrong? It is unlikely. Ginny is rarely wrong… she is the one who locked Fleur and Charlie in that cupboard. And he suspects she played some part in Fred and Angie's engagement. Well assuming his little sister is correct in this instance also…

Who had won his princesses heart? If he is to be denied her love then he wants to make damn sure it is bestowed upon someone who deserves it. Someone who appreciates what a beautiful, intelligent, wonderful woman she is.

George is walking without purpose. Not a clue as to where he is going, the only reason he stops is because in his despair he walks headlong into a very solid tree.

"Dammit!"

That is the last straw! George lets the tears fall.

It isn't fair! Hermione is supposed to fall as deeply, madly and aspassionately in love with him as he has fallen for her. That's how it works in all the fairytales her knew of.

He sits against the tree, draws his legs up to his chest and cries.

The pain he had been struggling to hold at bay washes over him in an agonising wave of feeling. Bittersweet thoughts of Hermione fill his mind as he sits crying in the fading light.

When next he raises his head it is nigh dark. The day is ending the sun bidding the world farewell with one last bright fanfare of colour. Reds, pinks, oranges and purples decorate the western sky.

He is covered in dirt, his eyes are red and his face tearstained. George knows but he cannot make himself care. As always in times of trouble George heads home, to the Burrow. He walks up to the front door and opens it, as he walks in Harry comes across him.

"Ginny I got another one!"

Another what? What is Harry yelling about?

"Same state?" his sister's voice calls out

"Yip! We will have to tell them, they aren't going to last."

Who is them? Him? And who else? What were they going to be told?

Harry leads him into the lounge and shoves him into a chair. He sees Hermione on the sofa. No he can't bear to be near Hermione at the moment. Maybe later when it hurts less but not yet. He moves as if to leave.

Ginny lays a hand on his shoulder. "Sit down George this is for your own good."

Without really knowing why he relaxed into the seat but he wouldn't look at Ginny, Hermione or Harry. Instead he stared at his shoes.

"We are sick of you two being miserable." Harry began

"We were going to concoct a truth potion and get you to tell each other but I am not sure that you will last long enough to brew it." continues Ginny "Therefore we have taken it upon ourselves to tell you what we can all see and neither of you can."

They were not making sense! George opens his mouth to tell them so but Hermione gets in first.

"And what can you all see then?" she demands tearfully

George looks up at her. Hermione had been crying. The impulse to take her in his arms and soothe the hurt away was strong.

"You two are in love..." Harry simply states

"…with each other." Adds Ginny

Georges eyes found Hermiones and all else faded away.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Merci, Dunca, Arigato, Thank you to every body who has reviewed, all who were so patient with my terribly sporadic updates and everyone else who helped me write this by suggesting things or encouraging me!

The word of the day is finished, meaning completed, because that's what I did to this.

* * *

**P.S. dost anyone want me to write Hermione's side of the story? (I already started it but do you want it posted?)**


End file.
